POTC meets Inuyasha when worlds Collide
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: A west wind brings the Black Pearl up to the shores of Feaudal Japan...more Humor later...possibly a Truth or Dare game... a Massive suprisein 4thchapter...Second fanfic ever..ENJOY..First Inuyasha so its odd.
1. The friendly Very hott Blacksmith

POTC meets Inuyasha

Will awoke with a start, His ship had steered itself to the shore…what shore, he didn't know…he got up and took control of the ship; the west wind had blown hard throughout the night. He felt stupid, his first time being captain when Jack was having 'company' and he screwed up. Falling asleep and dreaming of Elizabeth. He shook himself to wake up and decided to explore where the ship had led them to. He climbed down to the ground, thank god the Black Pearl was safe, and Jack would kill him if it wasn't. He walked into the dark forest ahead and gripped his sword tightly, He looked at the ground and jumped back, 3 young individuals were asleep and they didn't seem to notice the beast with them. He looked half-dog and half human but not quite. He bent down and silently shook the first girl awake. She woke with a start and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes.

" Who are you?" She said quickly, grabbing her boomerang, which lay a meter away.

" What do you want? Miroku!" She yelled shaking awake the young man that lay a bit too close to her. Miroku awoke with a start and sat up quickly grabbing his staff and pointing it at The man in funny clothes.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to warn you of that beast" Will pointed to Inuyasha who was fairly close to Kagome.

" Beast? he is no beast.He is our friend Inu-yasha..Who are you?"

" I am Will Turner and I do not mean to hurt you!" He took a few steps back.

Miroku pushed Sango behind him for protection.

" Leave us now...."

"I'm sorry....." As Will turned around to leave Sango said

" You must be we have some food"

"Oh Thankyou..but I have planty of food on the ship"

"Ship?" Sango sat up exctited.

"Yes...would you like to come see it?"

"I'd love to,Miroku hold my boomerang" She threw it back to the monk and followed the stranger out of the forest.

Miroku tried to scream after her but he couldn't tell her how he felt...but he did make it obvious..with the fondeling and all....


	2. Part Two, Kagome Awakens

PART 2

Jack rolled over to his left side, he hated this disgusting mattress.

" Will's doing great sailing, it doesn't even fell like we're moving!" He exclaimed to the woman who lay beside him. Jack got up quickly, he cursed, slipped on pants and a shirt and ran up the stairs two at a time. He stood at the top of the stairs searching for Will and then he heard two voices behind him.

"Ya that's what it's called" Will whispered.

"I never knew" Sango replied in a friendly way. Jack turned around and to his surprise saw Will, with a young woman.

" Jack hey, this is Sango, Sango this is Jack" Sango eyed Jack curiously then put out her hand. He took it and shook it.

"How'd you do love?"

"Why Fine thank you" She chuckled as Jack did a idiotic bow. He was obviously still drunk.

"Will, may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what is it Jack?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE, THIS IS NOT TORTUGA!!!!!" He shouted. Not even moving from where he stood before.

"I'm sorry Jack, the West Wind blew during the night. I was busy dreaming I'm sorry"

" Dreaming about what mate? What could be so important that you'd rather dream about it then sail a ship? " Will looked away before answering slowly and quietly

"Elizabeth"

"Will, if you had crashed this ship…." Jack took out his pistol pointed it at Will and then stormed off.

"Wow, He took that _much_ better than I thought he would." Will exclaimed.

"Who's Elizabeth?"Sango was getting curious.

"Oh…it's hard to explain"

"Oh ok" Sango shivered as the cold wind blew onto her face.

"Are you cold, you sleep outside don't you?"

"No I'm ok and Yeah, I've gotten used to sleeping outside."

"I'll be right back" Will ran below deck and came up with a jacket of his. He put it on her shoulders and then sat down beside her.

" I should head back to Miroku, how long are you going to be in Japan?"

"Japan? We're in Japan? I don't know, Yes you should probably head back to Miroka, Sorry if I pronounced her name wrong. You know how it is with foreign names."

"Its Miroku and he's a man!" She said quickly.

"Oh, Sorry" Sango left and she forgot to give the Jacket back, She thanked the kind man and headed back to Miroku and the others.

**Back to Miroku**

Miroku lay on his back, looking at the stars and waiting for Sango to return. He heard a rustle in the trees and quickly shut his eyes to give off the illusion that he was asleep.

Sango sat beside him and brushed the bangs out of his face and then hugged the golden-brown jacket Will had lent her. Miroku peeked open one eye to see Sango beside him; He heard another rustle in the trees. Will came out of the bushes.

"Sorry to bother you, But I-um..was wondering if you would like to play a card game of something, If you can't sleep." A slight blush came over Will. As the moonlight came onto his face, his eyes gave off a luminous glow. Sango stood up silently and carefully, not to awake Miroku.

"I'd love to, I can't sleep anyway"

"Ok, I'll go get the cards, they're on the ship, Be back in a moment"

As Will ran off, Miroku gave a low groan and pretended to wake up.

"Sango, whats going on?"

"Oh nothing Miroku" Sango said moving a bit back so they're faces weren't so close. Miroku sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was starting to get jealous of this 'will' fellow.

As Will approached, Jack came with him.

"Hey mates, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Miroku glanced at him funny.

Jack plopped down on the other side of Sango and Jack sat across From Miroku. Kagome awakened and screamed(rather quietly)She jumped up and searched through her bag. She brought out a piece of paper and ran over to Jack and barely managed to say

"Oh My God! Your Johnny Depp, can I have your signature, what are you doing in the feudal era?"

"What Love? Johnny Who? Aye sure thing", He took the paper and signed _Captain Jack Sparrow_. He handed the paper back and she rushed over to Will and gazed at him, he mouth half open.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango said, almost laughing at the way Kagome was acting.

She snapped back to reality.

"Imp phone..tisis orlano oom..oh my go!" She quickly blushed.

" Um..Do you want me to sign that?" Will said in this usual voice, this girl was sure behaving odd. Kagome just managed a nod as she thought: 'My friends Will go mad, I met Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp, they must be filming Pirates, I don't know how the hell they got into the feudal era though…"

Kagome took the paper back and looked at the beautiful signature, Jack's was slightly messier, but then again He had been drinking.

"Take a seat love" Jack said kindly, patting the ground beside him. Maybe Will wasn't that bad he did meet 2 beautiful woman, one in tight clothing and another in a short skirt, in this mystical land.Kagome sat beside him speechless.

"Were going to play a game of poker ok!"

"WHAT" Everyone said in unison.

"Does anyone know how to play?" Kagome was the only one that nodded her head.

"I've seen Oceans 11, they play poker in that"

"Ok fine, what should we play then?"

"Truth or dare" Kagome said quickly. She would love to play colors with Johnny and Orlando. As everyone agreed, Jack and Will stared at her

"Truth or dare, whats that?" Will said. Kagome explained the rules and they were just about to begin when………..

Keep reading to find out what happens; I know this is extremely weird. I'm very sorry. Its my first Inuyasha one and I'm not that into it. I know Shocking so if I get the characters personalities wrong and or spell the names wrong please. Send me a review and YELL at me. Thank you

-_Cherrie-Chick_


	3. Loves first Kiss

CHAPTER 3

Inu-yasha awoke to 2 strangers sitting in a circle with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. He slowly got up and looked at the circle from afar and just as he looked over at Kagome she got up and danced, singing

" I like Inu-yasha and Kouga and Houjo They are all very CUTE" The last word made Inu-yasha wide-awake. She sat down embarrassed and then he heard Sango say

"White" And then to Inu-yasha's surprise the two strangers both took of their shirts.

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stared at both their bare chests, thankfully Inu-yasha couldn't see her from where he sat. He stood up and marched over, stood in the middle of the circle and stared at Kagome. Sango leaned over and closed her jaw shut. Kagome looked up and said

"Hi Inu-yasha" Will was very cold now and started to shiver

"Can we get on with the game please?" Will asked eagerly.

"Um..sure" Said Kagome quickly. "Wanna play Inu?"

"What exactly are you playing, everyone take off their clothes?" InuYasha asked, staring at Kagome, standing in front of Will and Jack.

"No" She replied "Sit" He fell to the ground and slowly got up.

"What was that for? Am I blocking your view?" He said sarcastically.

" You were blocking mine" Sango muttered, leaning slightly to the left so she could still see Will. A giant grin came onto Jacks face as he smiled proudly. Will released she was looking at him so he blushed and looked away and Miroku stared in disbelief WHAT HAVE THEY GOT THAT I Don't? He thought. InuYasha noticed Miroku's reaction and said quickly

"What the matter, jealous Miroku?"

" Ok my turn mates!" Jack said quickly before the monk could reply. "Sango Truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said quickly, avoiding colors, she didn't want Miroku to see her without a shirt. Wel.. maybe she did but anyway.

"Aright, Kiss Will!"

"What?" Miroku, Will and Sango said in unison, Miroku being the loudest and then quickly glancing elsewhere.

"Did you not hear my love?"

"LOVE?" Miroku said and then pretended he didn't say anything

"Don't worry, he calls every female that" Will said noticing Miroku's reaction to the word. "Ok so, I have to kiss you?"

"Ya I guess" She said uncomfortably although Will was much more uncomfortable, he didn't show it. He wished it was Elizabeth he was kissing and jack must have sensed that because he said.

"Oh and Will, not a pity kiss, KISS her like you would Elizabeth, you have to get practice somewhere"

They slowly got up and stood facing each other, they're faces were a foot apart. Will stepped forward and (Whoever has seen Pirates Of the Caribbean should remember that majestic kiss during the end, it was like that but MUCH shorter, but still amazing and If you haven't seen Pirates Of The Caribbean why are you reading this? DIE KIERA! Anyway…back to the story…)

He gently pulled away and brought his hand to his side. Jack grinned broadly and was looking rather pleased with himself. Miroku was fuming with rage and InuYasha was staring at Miroku's hilariously jealous reaction. Oh and Kagome was just in shock because Orlando Bloom just kissed Sango..lucky.( Not Orlando for kissing Sango..the other way around)

"Wow, that Elizabeth is one lucky girl" Sango said so only Will could hear but InuYasha overheard.

"Its my first kiss………..ever" Will said embarrassed.

"Doesn't seem like it!" she said blushing and he chuckled.

"Miroku, you should have heard that-"

"Its my turn!" Sango exclaimed, shutting InuYasha up and sitting down.

"InuYasha, Truth dare or colors?"

"Colors!" He aid although he didn't know what it was, but Kagome whispered into his dog-ear.

" Ok RED!" He reluctantly took of his shirt revealing…(however much 'muscle' he has)

"Who wants another drink?" Jack asked, they had had 2 glasses of Rum each before (except for InuYasha, Kagome, Will and surprisingly Jack (not that it made a difference)

"InuYasha-" Kagome paused she wanted to say it but

"Your pants are Red mate!" Will said quickly.

InuYasha Cursed and stood up to take them off…………..

I know this is really weird and I have received a review saying that the whole Orlando Johnny Depp thing is very confusing (chapter 2 I believe) So I'm gone clear that up

Will Turner and Jack Sparrow (Captain) are in the feudal era, because both InuYasha and POTC are in the same general time period. So I made it that Will has accidentally sailed into Japan and It is like a parallel universe because POTC the movie exists in Kagome's time and that's why she went crazy..Well who wouldn't?

If you have any questions or Comments..talk to me!


	4. Miroku's popular question

You must imagine this would look very strange from an outsider's perspective, well it did. 6 individuals in a circle. 4 guys (3 really good looking and the other?) and 2 girls, one in her undergarments. Oh and two of the guys were not wearing their shirts.

* * *

She gazed through the shadows of the bush; she moved to get a closer view of the two shirtless men. She slipped closer, where were they anyway, judging by the clothes, it looked like Japan. She made a rustle in the bushes as cringed as she saw one of the men rise. 

Inuyasha heard a rustle in the bushes but Will was already on his feet gazing through the bushes at her.

"Elizabeth?" His heart raced.

"Will?" She stepped forward, making herself visible; she couldn't help but glance at his bare chest.

"Shit" Jack muttered. " Surprise Will, this is my pleasurable company!"He fibbed quickly

"Why are you here?" He questioned Elizabeth, knowing she shouldn't be away from Port Royal. Great he was talking to her………without a shirt. He felt like such an Idiot.

"I—" she couldn't tell him that she snuck onto here just to be with him.

"Pleasurable company for Jack?" he asked almost crying.

"No, ever……….. I, Will, IT'S JACK, I would never go with him-" She started Sobbing. Kagome seized her moment, running up with pen and paper and then sitting down to admire her new signature to the collection.

"I understand, I just didn't think you liked Jack THAT much and I didn't know you would do that to yourself, but hey proved me wrong right?" he was losing it. He picked up his shirt and slipped it on. He walked past her in a fury, heading straight for the ship. She was crying so hard, she collapsed on the ground. Miroku quickly was beside her, fanning her and talking to her.

"Miroku! Give the poor girl some space" Sango waltz over and plopped herself right beside Elizabeth. Who actually had her eyes open but still crying.

"Hi I'm Sango, your Elizabeth eh? What's up with Will? He's said so much about you…I mean" She looked away knowing she had made Elizabeth feel worse. In reality Elizabeth didn't think she could feel worse.

Jack dashed into the forest after Will, getting scraped and scratched by thorns, twigs and branches, but he didn't care. He finally got up with Will, he stepped in front of him to reason with him.

" Will! MATE! Stop, CALM down,"

"Leave me alone!ok? JUST go back to her" He stared down at the ground almost crying. he knew he shouldn't have run of like that and besides, he felt worse for making her cry.

"Mate, GO BACK i swear to god I didn't touch her!" Jack tried to convince him."She came for you,"

"Yea right" Will said sarcastically.

"Come on, wouldn't you LOVE to play colours with her? I know you would mate!"

"no, jack I'mnot that sick-" he paused thinking it over" well maybe i am but i just, fine i'll go back but not because of that, I just feel bad for making her cry"

"right, I believe you, NOT!" he ran back to the camp ahead of him.

"you, I SWEAR!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with Jack.

* * *

God she looked beaustiful, sitting there, letting her hair fall onto her shoulders,he could almost see the salt on her cheks form crying eariler. He longed to hug her, hold her in his arms. Tell her how much he loved her and how he was sorry for making her crya nd sorry for storming away stupidly. She chuckled at Miroku's joke. She shot a glance at him and he felt himself turn red. 

"Mate?"

Will snapped out of his trance he watched Mirkous suspiciously and heard him say

"Elizabeth, amy I ask you a question?"

"Sure" she answered uneasily. he reached for her hands, Will's pace quickened, WHY WAS HE TOUCHING HER?

"will you bear my child?"

"WHAT?" Will shouted, and turned away whistling _SHIT he blew it, she heard him, oh that monk was going to get it later. _She glanced over to Will and quickly wrestled her hands free.

"NO" she shouted uneasily, still staring at Will whistling.


End file.
